Color del atardecer
by StarCharm
Summary: No era la primera vez que se cambiaba de escuela, y con su suerte iba a resultar igual que las veces pasadas, a menos que un pequeño pelinegro se arme de valor para cambiarlo. Kiriasu week Día 3: kiriasu como niños


El cielo estaba despejado, dando la bienvenida al sol y a los estudiantes que ingresaban a la escuela. Los pájaros ya cantaban despiertos, los niños corrían y hablaban alegremente entre ellos, y a su lado Suguha continuaba narrando lo emocionaba que estaba por empezar un nuevo año escolar.

'Pero que ruidoso.' Kazuto lamentó con un bostezo. Parte de él deseaba tener los mismos ánimos que su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba unos minutos de silencio para seguir durmiendo.

"Hermano ya deja de bostezar." Suguha le reprochó. "Actúas como un anciano."

"¿A los 9 años?" Kazuto refunfuñó somnoliento. "No digas babosadas."

Un puchero frustrado adornó las redondas mejillas de su hermana.

"Si sigues así te vas a quedar dormido en clase, y no estaré ahí para despertarte." Le advirtió.

"Dormiré en lo que llega el maestro, con eso es suficiente." Kazuto respondió despreocupadamente.

Entraron al edificio, y con un simple meneo de la mano Kazuto se despidió de su hermana al entrar a sus distintos salones. Se apresuró a tomar un asiento de atrás junto a la ventana, colocó su mochila en el banco y se recostó con un suspiro.

"¿En serio te vas a dormir en el primer día?"

Kazuto gimió disgustado contra su mochila, ignorando la voz familiar que lo llamaba.

"Deberías intentar dormirte más temprano."

"Déjame en paz Eugeo, tengo sueño."

Sin advertencia alguna Eugeo se dejó desplomar sobre la espalda de su amigo, riendo cuando el pelinegro se retorció debajo de él.

"¡Estás pesado!"

"Creo que me pegaste el sueño, ¿y si me duermo aquí?"

"¡No quítate!"

Kazuto dejó de moverse para aventarle una mirada malhumorada al rubio.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que ya no tienes sueño?"

Eugeo se quitó de encima de Kazuto, riendo triunfante a sí mismo mientras tomaba el banco a la derecha del pelinegro frustrado.

"Está bien ya entendí…" Kazuto admitió derrotado.

"Vamos anímate, escuché que el maestro de cuarto grado es muy agradable." Eugeo afirmó con una sonrisa confiada.

"Es mejor que nada."

"Y tal vez conozcamos a alguien nuevo, siempre es emocionante empezar un nuevo año."

Kazuto colocó su mentón sobre su palma, mirando de soslayo a su amigo.

"Solo a ti te emociona la escuela Eugeo."

El rubio rio alegre, pero su mirada se perdió repentinamente al ver algo al otro lado de la ventana. Kazuto notó su repentina sorpresa y siguió la mirada de su amigo.

"¿Es eso una limosina?"

Varios niños del salón también notaron el vehículo y se acercaron a las ventanas para ver con mayor claridad.

"Jamás había visto una en persona." Kazuto murmuró sorprendido. "¿Por qué un niño rico vendría a esta escuela?"

Eugeo se encogió de hombros, esperando ansioso a que el pasajero saliera.

Un silencio de suspenso los mantuvo a las orillas de sus sillas, y cuando el chofer dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del vehículo hubo varios susurros entre los niños al ver al pasajero.

Una chica de cabello pelirrojo que apenas llegaba a sus hombros descendió del auto, tomando cautelosamente la mano del chofer. Portaba su uniforme impecable, una mochila rosa con diseños simpáticos y una lonchera que combinaba.

Por todo el salón los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos intrigados.

"¿Y esa niña?"

"No la conozco, no es de por aquí."

"Tiene un color de cabello raro ¿no creen?"

"Como es rica seguro es una presumida."

Eugeo miró a su alrededor un poco preocupado ante la reacción de los demás.

"Ojalá y tenga amigos aquí."

Kazuto ignoró la conmoción y comenzó a sacar su estuche y libreta. "¿Para qué te preocupas? Se veía mayor que nosotros, apuesto a que no estará en este salón."

Eugeo continuó viendo la ventana por dónde la limosina se estaba retirando. "Pues sí pero, siempre da un poco de miedo estar solo el primer día de clases."

* * *

Esta no era la primera vez que Asuna entraba a una nueva escuela. De la misma manera que estaba acostumbrada se presentó del modo más amigable posible, intentó sacar conversación de algunos compañeros, pero cuando los niños la miraban extraño o la ignoraban se detenía.

Sonó la campana, y Asuna tomó su lonchera con lentitud para esperar que todos hubieran salido después de ella. Fue un mal comienzo, pero eso no significaba que el resto del año seguiría así.

Todavía con un poco de ánimos se dirigió al patio dónde todos los niños ya estaban almorzando o conversando con sus amigos. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor buscando un buen lugar para comer, y sonrió alegre al ver un espacio bajo la sombra de un árbol con vista al área de juegos.

De su lonchera Asuna sacó un termo con agua y la caja con su almuerzo, y tras unas breves gracias comenzó a comer.

"¡Vaya ese almuerzo se ve delicioso!"

Distraída con las chicas saltando la cuerda Asuna no se dio cuenta cuando una niña castaña claramente mayor que ella rodeada por un grupo de amigas se le había acercado.

"Ah gracias." Asuna replicó con una sonrisa, entusiasmada de que alguien decidiera acercarse a saludar.

"¿Tú mamá hizo eso? Debe ser una gran cocinera."

Asuna rio tímidamente.

"Oh um de hecho esto lo cocino nuestro chef."

Hubo un repentino silencio entre el grupo de amigas mientras se veían entra ellas con sonrisas pícaras.

"Entonces tú eres la niña que llegó en limosina hoy." Dijo la castaña sorprendida. "¡No me imagino como ha de ser vivir con tantos lujos!"

"¡Yo siempre he querido subirme a una limosina!" Una de las chicas agregó y las demás se le unieron.

"¡Igual yo!"

"¡Debe ser genial!"

La castaña rio entusiasmada, calmando a sus amigas. "Dime ¿cómo te llamas niña?"

"Asuna." Respondió con una sonrisa.

"Oye Asuna ¿qué tal si uno de estos días nos dejas pasear en tu limosina? Si lo haces dejamos que te juntes con nosotras, seguro será divertido."

El rostro de Asuna perdió su sonrisa y una expresión de culpa la invadió. "Lo siento pero, mis papás dicen que no deje a otros subirse a la limosina conmigo. Podría meterme en problemas."

La castaña suspiró decepcionada.

"Vamos no seas así, ellos no tienen que saberlo. ¿Qué no quieres ser nuestra amiga?"

Claro que quería, quería ser amiga de quien fuera, pero si esa amistad le pedía hacer cosas que ella no quería o que pudiera meterla en problemas Asuna no estaba segura si en verdad lo valía.

"Sí quiero pero en serio me pueden castigar…" Asuna insistió.

"Si yo tuviera limosina las invitaría a todas ustedes." Dijo una chica del grupo, obteniendo varios comentarios de concordancia y aprobación de las demás.

"Lo siento," La voz de Asuna comenzaba a ponerse más firme tras las insistencias. "pero no puedo hacerlo."

Hubo un breve momento en el que la castaña y Asuna se vieron la una a la otra, esperando a que la otra cediera. Finalmente la castaña se encogió de hombros, pareciendo que entendía la situación.

"Está bien está bien, tal vez en tu país no es algo común salir a pasear con amigas de esa manera."

Las cejas de Asuna se elevaron en sorpresa.

"¿Mi país?"

"Pues sí, obviamente no eres de Japón."

Asuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse frustrada. ¿Por qué tendrían la impresión de que ella era extranjera? No tenía acento y estaba segura de que sus rasgos eran japoneses.

"¡Si soy de Japón!" Asuna afirmó un tanto molesta. "¡Yo nací aquí!"

"¿En serio? Es que el color de tu cabello se ve raro."

Instintivamente Asuna sujetó su cabello. ¿Qué había de malo con él?

"¿Raro?" Preguntó avergonzada.

"¡Sí!" Contestó una niña al lado de la castaña. "Con ese color tu cabeza parece una calabaza."

Todas comenzaron a reír y Asuna agachó su cabeza apenada, intentando esconder las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos.

"¡Es cierto no lo había notado!"

"¡Se ve muy extraño!"

Continuaron riendo para sí mismas y olvidaron por completo el interés que tenían en Asuna, retirándose por dónde habían venido.

No era su culpa que naciera con ese color de cabello, pero ahora que lo pensaba tal vez los demás niños la veían extraño por esa misma razón. Con el corazón pesado Asuna continuó comiendo sola, ni siquiera intentando contener las lágrimas.

* * *

"Vaya el primer día siempre es el mejor, ¿no Kazuto?" Eugeo estiró sus brazos agotado mientras salían de la escuela, caminando de lado a lado.

"Sí solo porque no nos dejan tarea." Kazuto comentó con una sonrisa engreída. "Podré llegar a casa a jugar videojuegos tranquilamente."

"Se ve que nunca cambias" El rubio rio. "Al menos intenta dormirte temprano para variar."

"No prometo nada."

Los dos atravesaron la explanada y comenzaron a seguir la banqueta, pero Kazuto fue forzado a detenerse cuando Eugeo paró de caminar al ver una limosina pasar al lado de ellos.

"Parece que ya vienen por esa niña." Eugeo comentó intrigado.

Ambos vieron como Asuna fue recibida por su chofer, pero al contrario de esa misma mañana los ojos avellana de la pequeña estaban desprovisto de emoción alguna.

"Al menos será interesante ver una limosina llegar todos los días." Kazuto agregó despreocupado, viendo solo de soslayo a Asuna.

"Sí, tienes razón."

Después de ver como el vehículo se retiraba ambos continuaron en su camino de regreso, tomando el trayecto opuesto al de la limosina.

El resto de la semana se sintió terriblemente lenta para Kazuto. Aún no se acostumbraba a madrugar después de todas esas noches de verano que pasó desvelado, y conforme pasaban los días se veía obligado a cambiar su horario de sueño por las tareas que tenía que hacer. Todo era parte de su rutina, incluyendo a Eugeo despertándolo antes de que empezara la clase, y también incluyendo la llegada de la misteriosa niña pelirroja que siempre veían por la ventana.

"¿Cuál es el problema de esa niña?" Kazuto preguntó bajo su aliento tras ver a Asuna descender la limosina con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Problema?" Eugeo se asomó por encima del hombro del pelinegro para observar a Asuna.

"Siempre se ve enojada. Ni siquiera la conozco y me enfurece de solo verla."

Eugeo rio ante la evidente frustración en los ojos de su amigo.

"Si tanto te molesta podrías intentar hablar con ella."

¿Hablar de qué? ¿Se le iba a acercar y casualmente preguntar si había algo que la estaba molestando? Ni de broma, tal vez podría dar una impresión extraña y no quería conseguir ningún tipo de mala fama en la escuela.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, y la curiosidad llegó a ser demasiada. Durante el almuerzo antes de ir a comer con Eugeo se desvió brevemente buscando a la niña pelirroja en el patio. Tomó más de lo esperado, pero al final la encontró aislada en un rincón con varios arbustos que la escondían.

Kazuto la miró desde lejos, considerando si en verdad era buena idea acercársele. De por sí ya era sospechoso que estuviera tan sola, no estaba seguro si ir a saludarla haría más bien que mal.

Parecía ser una niña normal, estaba comiendo en silencio y ahora que la veía con mayor detenimiento podía admitir que si estuviera sonriendo su rostro se vería amigable.

"¿Piensas ir con la niña calabaza?"

Kazuto se estremeció ante la voz desconocida que lo llamó, y al voltear atrás arqueó una ceja confundido al encontrarse con una niña rubia de ojos azules. La recordaba vagamente, ¿qué no era la niña europea del otro grupo? Si mal no recordaba ella venía del mismo país que Eugeo.

Tras recuperarse del breve estupor Kazuto recordó el apodo con el que se refirió a la niña pelirroja.

"¿Niña calabaza?"

"Sí, ella." Respondió la rubia mientras apuntaba discretamente hacia Asuna. "No te lo recomiendo, dicen que es muy grosera con los demás."

"¿Pero por qué le dicen así?" Kazuto ignoró la acusación, todavía un poco sorprendido por el inusual apodo.

"¿Qué no es obvio? Por ese cabello naranja que tiene, ¿no te parece raro?"

Kazuto volvió a mirar a Asuna. Era cierto, su cabello era naranja como una calabaza, pero no lo consideraba raro. Tal vez peculiar, pero no raro.

Decidió ignorar esa voz que le decía que se le acercara y Kazuto se dio media vuelta para buscar a Eugeo.

Para ser justos si los demás le dieran feos apodos y lo acusaran de no ser agradable, él también se aislaría de las personas.

Fue durante los siguientes días que la niña calabaza comenzó a conseguir fama por la escuela, y para Kazuto era común escuchar a alguien de su salón mencionarla al menos una vez al día. ¿Qué esto no se consideraba como abuso? ¿Los maestros no estaban conscientes de lo que sucedía? Aunque no quería no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera hacer algo al respecto.

En varias ocasiones Eugeo consideró ir a hablar con ella, pero Kazuto siempre lo detenía porque sin un plan de acción probablemente ellos dos serían fichados como los amigos de la niña calabaza, y no tenía la paciencia como para lidiar con eso.

Había llegado el viernes, y Kazuto esperaba afuera de la escuela a que Eugeo terminara de hablar con el profesor. Ya casi todos se habían ido, y el edificio estaba desierto.

Recargado contra la pared Kazuto miró silenciosamente como Asuna abandonó el edificio y caminó lentamente a la entrada a esperar su limosina. Tenía la mirada en el suelo, y sus hombros estaban caídos. No pudo ignorarla, y la culpa lo carcomió por dentro cuando pudo distinguir en las puntas del cabello de Asuna lo que parecía ser goma de mascar.

No pudo pensarlo por mucho tiempo cuando Eugeo al fin salió de la escuela y empujó ligeramente a Kazuto para iniciar su trayecto de regreso.

Pasaron al lado de Asuna y Kazuto pudo jurar que vio rastros de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

Al llegar a su casa Kazuto no pudo descansar tranquilo. Se desplomó en su cama agotado y miró por su ventana como el sol descendía y se perdía en un océano de cálidos naranjas.

* * *

El próximo lunes Kazuto brincó de la cama temprano para llegar a la escuela lo más pronto posible. Después de debatirlo internamente durante todo el fin de semana estaba decidido en acercarse a la pelirroja, y de ser posible al menos hacerse su amigo.

Suguha se despidió de él como siempre al dirigirse a sus diferentes salones, aunque un poco extrañada por su inusual energía matutina. Kazuto corrió a su asiento en la ventana y esperó pacientemente a que llegara la muy conocida limosina.

Y llegó como siempre, hasta un poco más temprano de lo usual, pero cuando el chofer abrió la puerta para la pequeña Kazuto no pudo evitar enfadarse al ver que Asuna portaba un gorro blanco que escondía todo su cabello.

Toda la mañana la expresión de Kazuto fue invadida por pura determinación, y aunque Eugeo le preguntó varias veces si algo le ocurría el pelinegro lo negaba.

Sonó la campana del receso, y Kazuto voló por los pasillos hacia el patio. Esperó en una esquina que la pelirroja apareciera en los arbustos, y en un par de minutos sin duda alguna ella llegó, dejándose caer sobre el césped.

Esta vez no iba a acobardarse.

Kazuto inhaló profundamente y a grandes zancadas se dirigió a Asuna.

Asuna notó inmediatamente cuando el pelinegro se aproximaba y optó por continuar comiendo, reacomodando su gorro blanco inconscientemente.

"Oye."

Asuna levantó la mirada de su almuerzo y observó desinteresada al pelinegro frente a él.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Kazuto preguntó directamente con firmeza.

Titubeó por un momento, como considerando si ser sarcástica en su respuesta o no.

"Asuna."

Asuna, ese era un nombre lindo. Muchísimo mejor que niña calabaza.

"Yo soy Kazuto."

"Hmm." La chica gimió desinteresada mientras tomó un bocado de su almuerzo.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo continuaba la conversación? Kazuto nunca fue bueno hablando de emociones o reconfortando a otros, pero estaba decidido a hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor. ¿Por dónde podía empezar? ¿Sería buena idea mencionar el obvio gorro que llevaba puesto?

Decidió no pensarlo mucho y se dejó llevar por el impulso.

"Tú… ¡tú eres una tonta!"

El rostro de Asuna se tornó rojo de ira, y casi se ahoga con el trozo que estaba masticando. Indignada por el repentino comentario se puso de pie y miró de manera desafiante a Kazuto, pequeños puños temblando a su costado.

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!"

"¡Tonta!" Kazuto bramó. "¡Eres una tonta por creer todo lo que dicen!"

Seguía sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo pero Asuna permaneció en silencio estupefacta, pensando en una manera de responder que no la hiciera llorar.

Con un repentino movimiento Kazuto tomó el gorro de Asuna, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo se lo quitó y lo lanzó al suelo revelando el cabello pelirrojo más corto que ahora llegaba a los oídos de Asuna.

"¡¿Pero por qué hiciste eso?!" Asuna gritó furiosa, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. "¡Ahora todos van a ver mi cabello y se burlarán!"

"¡A mí me gusta tu cabello, es del mismo color del atardecer!"

Asuna contuvo el aliento sorprendida. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso ese niño había dicho que le gustaba su cabello? ¿El mismo cabello por el que todos se burlaban de ella?

El aire hostil entre los dos desapareció. Kazuto respiraba acelerado de haber subido tanto la voz, y Asuna permanecía inmóvil. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Hasta que Asuna se puso a llorar.

"O-Oye no llores, ¿qué tienes?" Kazuto la tomó del hombro confundido, sin idea de qué hacer para detener su llanto.

Avergonzada de no poder controlar sus lágrimas Asuna usó las mangas de su uniforme para limpiar sus ojos húmedos.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Resopló en voz baja.

"Pues sí ¿qué no me oíste?" Respondió confundido el pelinegro.

Kazuto miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de la multitud que se había reunido tras escuchar sus previos gritos. Si había algo que tenía que decir ahora que había público este era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Le dio la espalda a Asuna, usando su cuerpo para cubrir el de ella valientemente.

"¡Ella es Asuna y es mi amiga! ¡¿Me escuchan?! ¡Así que déjenla en paz!"

Hubo silencio, y de la multitud salió Eugeo que corrió al lado de Kazuto.

"¡También es mi amiga!" Anunció orgulloso. "¡Y si se meten con ella se meten con nosotros!"

Se escuchó un aplauso, y más comenzaron a unírsele. La multitud de niños celebró, sonriendo entre ellos y hacia los tres amigos que permanecían en medio de todo. Algo incómodo ante la repentina atención Kazuto esperó a que todos se disiparan, y una vez que volvieron a estar solos ofreció su mano a Asuna en un gesto amistoso.

"¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros Asuna?"

"Sirve que nos conocemos mejor." Agregó Eugeo con una sonrisa.

Asuna rio débilmente, limpiando las últimas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Miró primero a Eugeo quien continuaba sonriéndole de forma amistosa, y luego a Kazuto que seguía con su mano extendida y un brillo en sus ojos grises que irradiaba confianza.

Sin una pizca de duda Asuna tomó la mano de Kazuto y entrelazó sus dedos con un suave apretón, sonriendo rebosante de alegría.

"Me encantaría."

* * *

 **Notas**

Los niños sí que son malos a veces no? Sobre todo en multitud.

Quise ponerlo sutilmente pero en verdad espero que haya quedado claro que ver a alguien japonés que tenga el cabello pelirrojo, como Asuna, es algo muy raro. Alice y Eugeo son rubios pero los hice de Europa y eso es muchísimo más común.

Sin duda escribir a Kazuto de niño fue divertido, era fácil de imaginar que no temía decir lo que piensa xD

Muchas gracias por leer y espero lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
